Cometan
"Then came the time to let the world into my world." '' ''"I believe my biggest fear is to live a life of normality." "My faith is strongest when the night sky is clear." ― Cometan, the Omnidoxy This page focuses on the authorship and philosophership of '''Cometan'. For a biography of his personal life, please refer to the following page: Brandon Taylorian.'' Cometan '''(born 1 July, 1998), also spelt as '''Kometan, is a British philosopher, theologian, and encyclopedist who became the founding figure of Astronism, a cosmocentric and panentheistic religion, the founding text of which is the Omnidoxy, which Cometan solely authored. Cometan sought to interpret the entire physical world and the potential existence of the spiritual world through the scope of The Cosmos, as a whole animate entity with both spiritual, physical, and intellectual capacities. Cometan is the mononym and historical name for [https://jesse.wikia.com/wiki/Brandon_Taylorian Brandon Taylorian]. Millettic philosophy is interchangeably known as cometanic philosophy which can be summarised as a distinct preoccupation with the affairs, issues, mechanisms, theology and philosophy of The Cosmos as is manifested through the tenet and concept of cosmocentricity. Cometan officially embarked upon a philosophical career from the age of seventeen onwards, but had been developing his writing style, ideas, and stances on various topics from the age of fifteen during the Year of The Gift. One of the appellations of The Philosophy of Millettism is cometanism which remains specific to the figure and persona of Cometan as made distinct from that of Brandon Taylorian and as a distinct variation of Astronism. Etymology of the mononym During the construction of The Philosophy of Millettism in particular, an alternative name for which is Astronism, Taylorian opted for a cosmic sounding name in the Millettarian onomatological system that uniquely emphasises mononyms and cosmic names. Etymologically, the name Cometan is composed as the suffix -an which pertains to the foundership of something which is affixed to the term comet which is obviously indicative of the cosmic theme and identity that Taylorian intended to capture. Essentially, the mononym of Cometan metaphorically pertains to Taylorian as symbolical to a comet in its long and unknown trajectory, yet remaining the ultimate seeker in The Cosmos. Interestingly, applying a brief knowledge of Millettarian cosmological symbolism, comets are generally considered to be chaotic by their natures and somewhat destructive in their paths which displays slight confusion as to the choice of the term comet for Taylorian's authorial mononym. This choice has sparked many discussions as to the possible reasons why with the most sound argument being that Taylorian attempted to distance himself as a human being from becoming compared to anything that he considered to be cosmically higher or symbolically ultimate such as stars, galaxies, and other non-chaotic entities in The Cosmos. Title of Cometan Although originally first coined by Cometan himself as a name for his authorial identity as a philosopher, the term "cometan" later became referred to also as an achievable title for any follower of Astronism in the final disquisition of the Omnidoxy, known as The Dodecadoxy. The title of cometan therefore drew on parallels with the similar title of Buddha in Buddhism as well as Christ in Christianity. As described in The Dodecadoxy, cometanhood is an achievable state of awareness in terms of knowledge, philosophicality, spirituality, physicality, and mentality which any follower of Astronism is deemed to be able to achieve. Although presented as a title in the Omnidoxy, Cometan himself is quoted as saying in the Omnidoxy that he is yet to resemble the meaning of the name that he has granted himself. In this, we see the humanity of Cometan and are provided with insight into his journey of personal growth alongside his followers. Philosophership The philosophership of Cometan began on the day of his fifteenth birthday when the idea came to him to create a retrobiographical fictional character known as Jesse Millette. He firstly experimented with fictional writing, but soon found a greater fascination for the more challenging subjects of philosophy and theology, of which he became an autodidact. Still in his mid-teenage years, Cometan started to receive a series of ideas revolving around the development of a new philosophy or religious system which was to have an astronomical theme. He continued to experience these ideations for two years before he started to organise them into a single document which he would later title the Omnidoxy. After starting to write the document, Cometan's ideations intensified further as his fascination grew for a range of religions and philosophical concepts. These ideations would come at all hours of the day and night and would form a constant stream of ideas until Cometan experienced what he would later term as an indrucy. An indrucy is an even further intensified experience whereby the indrucee becomes raptured with a single idea that expands in quick succession to form a domino effect involving a multitude of ideas that must be quickly written of in order to capture the full amount of ideas of the indrucy. Cometan observed that these indrucies would occur to him once or twice a month during the period known as The Founding of Astronism. As the Omnidoxy grew to an extensive length of over one and a quarter million words, the indrucies and ideational revelations that Cometan experienced became less and less frequent. The writing of the Omnidoxy took approximately five years, after which the foundational beliefs, concepts, and theories that would come to form the entire identity of Astronism as a newfound philosophical and religious system were laid. Career of Cometan The career of Cometan is uniquely split into two halves, the first of which is known as vocularity and the second known as phulularity, which are two neologisms coined by Cometan himself. Cometan's vocular career resides in alignment with his ambitions to carve out his own distinct philosophership and authorship. Meanwhile, his phulular career focused on the management of historic houses and stately homes in his native country of England, primarily including Hoghton Tower. During this time, he became friendly with various members of the British aristocracy, most notably including the de Hoghton family and Her Grace, The Duchess of Rutland. Vocularity The [https://astronism.wikia.org/wiki/Vocularity|'vocular career'] of Cometan began on the day of his fifteenth birthday and dominated both his public and personal life thereafter. On this day, he experienced a vision for the creation of his own fictional mystery detective, whom he called Jesse Millette, after spending years loving The Hardy Boys and the Nancy Drew detective adventures. After a couple of years developing his writing style autodidactically, Cometan's vision deepened further and entrenched itself as part of his overall life's work and identity. Cometan's knowledge of more sophisticated topics, pertinently including theology, philosophy, and politics, thereafter occurred and of which, Cometan became a polymathic autodidact. This subsequently lead to his sole authorship of The Omnidoxy which ended up extending to being over one million words long in total length. The Omnidoxy is a philosophical treatise that remains the primary authority for the philosophy of Astronism, of which it is the core origin. Up until his early twenties, Cometan's vocular ambitions were largely ignored by those around him, often regarding them as whims and unrealistic desires that the majority of his friends and family did not understand. Cometan spent much of his final year at university meeting with lecturers from various disciplines hoping for some guidance on how to make his vocular career generate a realistic income. However, despite the fact that all the lecturers he visited acknowledged his vocularity, none of them were prepared or equipped to assist him, largely due to the uniqueness of his ambitions. Phulularity Cometan's [https://astronism.wikia.org/wiki/Phulularity|'phulular career']consisted of historic house management, marketing, and business development beginning with his role at the fortified manor house of Hoghton Tower at the age of eighteen. Cometan's first job consisted of a humble role of washing hair and cleaning his mother's hair salon in the town of Chorley. He began this job from the age of fourteen to the age of seventeen, after which he secured a permanent role at the historic house of Hoghton Tower, the seat to the oldest baronetcy in England, held by the de Hoghton family. Securing a permanent role at Hoghton Tower consisted of a total of two years and it was during this time that the majority of The Omnidoxy was solely authored while Cometan was just nineteen and twenty years old. As a result, during this period the foundations of Astronism were laid and Cometan's identity as a philosopher began to form. Cometan has been quoted as saying that working at Hoghton Tower allowed him to embrace a wider interest in history, religion, architecture, and most importantly, philosophy, due to the impressive atmosphere of the Tower and its long and complicated history. Not only did Cometan develop the foundations of his career at Hoghton Tower, he developed a relationship with the members of the de Hoghton family whom he continued relations with long after his official departure from his employment at the Tower. As Cometan's time at Hoghton Tower came to an end, he celebrated his 21st birthday there with a party that was publicised by the Lancashire Magazine. Cometanic chronology Cometan's life is documented through annual periods, each of which hold a title which is reflective of the works, achievements, life events, tribulations, and triumphs of Cometan during that particular year. This style and form of life documentation of Cometan began in the founding year of the philosophy of Astronism (2013 CE) which was provided with the title of being The Year of The Gift. The Founding of Astronism (2013 CE - 2020 CE) The Founding of Astronism is a designated period of seven years and the first period of Cometan's life to be annually documented. As is inferred by its title, it is during this time that Cometan's initial founding of the philosophy of Astronism and his sole authorship of the Omnidoxy occurred. This period stretches from Cometan's fifteenth birthday to year end of 2020 CE, at which time Cometan will be twenty-two years of age demonstrating a total of seven years for this first period in Cometanic chronology. The Year of The Gift The Year of The Gift pertains to the year of 2013 CE and was the affirmed year in which the founding of Astronism occurred by then-named Brandon Reece Taylor, who would later come to be known as Cometan. The creation of the fictional mystery detective named Jesse Millette also took place this year which necessarily preceded Cometan's undertaking of deeper topics for contemplation, including philosophy, theology, and politics. The Year of Ignorance In Cometanic chronology, The Year of Ignorance pertains to the year of 2014 CE and was the year proceeding the year in which Astronism was founded by Cometan, whom was still then named Brandon Reece Taylor. This year is named as such due to the relatively unproductive time that this demonstrated for Cometan, largely due to his immaturity as well as his concentration on developing his works of fiction involving The Five Millettarian Characters rather than focusing on the philosophy of Astronism, which was then still in a prototypic stage of development. Despite this year being titled as one of ignorance, there is considerable literature written, and even by Cometan himself, that this year of literary development was a necessary precursor to that which proceeded it. The argument stands that if Cometan had not gained some experience with writing extensive literary works, this ability to create what would later be titled as the Omnidoxy would have been undermined. The Year of Enlightenment The third year since Cometanic chronology began is The Year of Enlightenment which refers to the year of 2015 CE which was the year in which then-named Brandon Reece Taylor began writing the founding treatise of the philosophy of Astronism. During this time, Cometan referred to what would later be renamed as the Omnidoxy to The Grand Centrality of The Philosophy of Millettism, which obviously is still a title used presently as it pertains to the document which encompasses the Omnidoxy, The Millettarian Methodology, and other founding works, essays, and short pieces of writing. From studying The Year of Enlightenment, we can see the development of the Omnidoxy itself, and it is from this year that the disciplines of omnidoxicology, omnimeneutics, and omnidoxical studies receive their origins. Also, it was during this time that Cometan's personal inspirations are confirmed to have started, albeit them remaining infrequent and largely undeveloped to the later years when he understood their significance and could expand them from singular ideas into a multitude of concepts and theories with different dimensions. The Year of Expansion It was during The Year of Expansion, which refers to the year of 2016 CE, that Cometan's personal inspirations began to expand rapidly, hence the title for this year in the chronology. Some of the most formative ideas of Astronism were created during this time, particularly those regarding the ethical traditions of the philosophy, some of the foundations to Astronic logic were made, and a large body of new terms began to form during this time. The Year of Consolidation The Year of Consolidation, which corresponds to the year of 2017 CE, refers to the year in which Cometan's personal inspirations mainly favoured non-philosophy topics that formed the basis of Millettarian culture which now currently surrounds and informs the identity of the philosophy of Astronism itself. Furthermore, it has been argued that Cometan's slight venture away from strictly philosophical disciplines during this time was necessary in order to formulate the idea of creating a wider culture for his philosophy to reside within. The developments that took place during this year later informed the cosmical theme of Astronism that would subsequently follow to form the identity of the philosophy as a whole. Newfound structured topics such as Millettarian literature, Millettarian symbology, Cosmic art, Cosmic philosophy and Millettarian ornamentation amongst others made their introductions during this year. However, towards the end of The Year of Consolidation, Cometan's attention strictly returned to the fields and disciplines of philosophy which would then dominate thereafter. The Year of Prolifics Arguably the most important year for the development of the philosophy of Astronism itself is The Year of Prolifics, which refers to the year of 2018 CE. It is during this year that Cometan experienced the most intensive phases of personal inspiration out of all the years of The Founding of Astronism period in Cometanic chronology. The personal inspirations received and attained by Cometan during this time were mostly in relation to topics concerning the philosophy of Astronism specifically rather than wider Millettic culture which distinguishes this year from the one prior. Furthermore, and hence its title, it was during this year that Cometan's writing of the Omnidoxy became so intense and prolific that the then nineteen to twenty year old philosopher was able to write approximately half a million words to form a significant portion of the entire Omnidoxy. Over ten thousand terms were either newly created or redefined into a Millettic context during this year and it was also during this year that the identity of Astronism became clear to Cometan. In addition, it was during the summer months of The Year of Prolifics that Cometan was inspired to uptake his mononymous and historical name which further defined and distinguished his philosophership and is wider authorial and public identity. The Year of Completion The Year of Completion is the name for the year in Cometanic chronology which relates to 2019 CE and it was during this year that the Omnidoxy's first draft was completed, hence the chosen title for this annual period. Despite the prolificity of personal inspirations slowing down somewhat during this year compared to the previous, it was during this time that many of the ideas first developed by Cometan in the year prior were returned to and developed further to create a more coherent philosophy, theology, eschatology, and soteriology for Astronism. As another dimension to the founding of Astronism that occurred during this year was how Cometan gained greater conviction is speaking about Astronism to others and openly publishing articles to inform the public of Astronism's existence and its key tenets. The Year of Manifestation The final year in the The Founding of Astronism period will be referred to as The Year of Manifestation which relates to the year 2020 CE. The Establishment of Astronism (2021 CE - ) The Establishment of Astronism is a designated time period in the life of Cometan beginning in the year of 2021 and follows the philosopher during the years in which he worked towards the establishment of The Institution of The Philosophy of Millettism and the development of Astronism as a recognised religion/philosophy. The Year of Predissemination The first year in The Establishment of Astronism period will be referred to as The Year of Predissemination. References External links Cometan's Official Website Official Facebook Page Official Instagram Page Official YouTube Channel Official Goodreads Author Page for Cometan For fan mail and to contact Brandon directly: brt@brandontaylorian.com For media and business enquiries: mail@tayloriancommunications.comCategory:Millettarian Philosophy Category:Philosophers Category:Branches of philosophy Category:Philosophy Category:Millettism Category:Millettarian Category:Brandon Taylorian Category:Cometan